This invention relates generally to a drawer suspension assembly, and more particularly to improvements directed to the construction of a suspension mechanism and the installation and positioning of the mechanism between a drawer and a cabinet structure.
It has been a traditional approach to provide telescoping slide assemblies at each side of a drawer, as taught for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,401 to McClellan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,986 to Miller, or to provide pairs of interconnecting channel members extending substantially the full length of the drawer with one channel of each pair secured to the exterior surface of a drawer side wall and the other channel member secured to structural members of a desk or cabinet. In many instances, the channel members mounted upon the drawer side walls have inwardly turned portions secured to the drawer front.
The present invention provides for securely positioning channel members within recesses or grooves formed in the side walls of each drawer with the channel members being supported by and displaceable along selectively spaced rollers mounted upon elongated plates attached to the cabinet or support structure of a desk or cabinet. The channel members extend a substantial distance beyond the back wall of the drawer thus providing for extra travel of the drawer outwardly of the cabinet structure.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved drawer suspension assembly.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a suspension system which is practical, sturdy, simple, and which is readily adaptable to standard cabinet and desk construction.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a drawer suspension system which has strength and rigidity while requiring less materials, thus resulting in reduced costs.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a compact, quiet and smooth operating assembly which provides maximum drawer width.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.